


Soror-ly Mistaken

by CrossMirror



Series: No Secrets Safe in the Morning [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, The Main Point is in the Third to Last Paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: Fang is mistaken if she thinks Lightning is cheating on her.





	Soror-ly Mistaken

“Lightning, are you cheating on me?” Fang asked.

“Uh, uh, uhhhhhhh…”

 

“I’ve already paid,” Lightning said.

Vanille already had her wallet and squinted. 

“You win this time,” she said.

“Please, I'm the oldest; I should pay. Anyways, do you want to eat ice cream? I know a nice ice cream shop,” Lightning said.

Vanille almost said yes, but stopped and thought about it.

Lightning didn't expect this. Ice cream is a simple decision, and Vanille loves ice cream.

“Only if it's my treat.” Vanille finally said.

Lightning’s eye twitched. The older one must pay, or the person who invites others must pay. If breaking this rule would let Lightning spend more time with Vanille, then Lightning had no choice.

“Yes. Fine, you can pay.”

 

“That sounds a lot like a date with Vanille… my sister, in case you forgot,” Fang said.

“It's not a date, I promise. I can explain, but let me ask you this. Whenever you're with Serah, do you ever feel that you want to become sisters?” Lightning asked.

 

“Hi Fang,” Serah said.

Fang flinched at the pink menace. She could still feel Serah's unrelenting choke-hold from that day.

“I just wanted to apologize for my violent outburst the other day. It was unbecoming of me, and I'm sorry I behaved that way,” Serah smiled odd, “But, I like that you pretend I'm strong. It makes me feel good about myself.”

“It's cool. It's my fault for teasing you so much,” Fang sighed, “Unfortunately for me, I'm not good at pretending. You're stronger than me, and that's a fact.”

“Oh stop. You're embarrassing me. I'm not strong at all,” Serah blushed, “Lightning never lets me win, and Snow thinks I'm too delicate for horseplay. But you, Fang, let me have fun and feel tough.”

Fang didn't know what to say. How could these morons think Serah had no strength?

Serah put her hand on Fang’s arm. Fang tensed up.

“I also appreciate your fake flinches. It's a great touch. You’re much more fun than Lightning and Snow,” Serah hugged Fang.

“Nothing about that was fake!” Fang hugged back.

 

“I wouldn't say I wanted to become sisters. We just sorta became sisters,” Fang said.

“Yes! I knew you’d understand. You see, Vanille is super cute, and I just want to make her my little sister!” Lightning gushed. 

She stood closer to Fang and whispered, “I would make Hope my little brother, but it's creepy for an adult to want to hang out with a minor. But Vanille isn't a minor, so I can spend time with her as much as I want!”

Fang didn't know how to feel about Lightning's answer. On one hand, she felt relieved that Lightning didn't cheat. On the other hand, Fang stepped far away from Lightning.


End file.
